


Not Quite Ice Cream

by facethestrange



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Something went wrong, and the food replicator doesn't seem to understand what flavors of ice cream are generally preferred.
Relationships: Me Hani Ika Hali Ka Po & Sylvia Tilly
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: Star Trek Holidays 2020





	Not Quite Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firelord65](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firelord65/gifts).




End file.
